A power take-off (PTO) shaft is a splined driveshaft that can be used to draw energy from an engine to provide power to an attachment or separate machine. PTOs typically include an inner shaft that rotates and translates within an outer shaft. Certain areas of a power take-off shaft may develop adhesive wear caused by vibration and repetitive movement between the inner shaft and outer shaft. The adhesive wear can cause binding between the inner shaft and outer shaft, and in extreme cases, can prevent movement between the components. When at PTO shaft fails due to adhesive wear, the inner and outer shaft need to be replaced resulting in maintenance cost and equipment downtime.